


of three sheets of blanket, netflix and cookie dough

by eggpocket (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont watch netflix stuffs so i had to literally google but anyway, i guess this is high school au? idk, just Soft and Fluff because nomin don't need to be angsty anymore, mentions of mark and renjun but he has no dialogue so no tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggpocket
Summary: “Really? The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show? We’re young adults, Jeno.”or, that au no one really asked for but we just need some nomin for self satisfaction.





	of three sheets of blanket, netflix and cookie dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomin_Ambassador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/gifts).



> Based on the Never Book, Sometimes date night means Netflix, a log of cookie dough, and several cozy blankets.
> 
>  
> 
> — for the lovely miss ros, who is the biggest nomin shipper I know!

It took some time for Jeno to coax Jaemin to go along with the surprises he had prepared for the other – one that involves being warm and being childish (and smitten, though more on Jeno’s side of the story). They’re cuddled under a few sheets of blankets (“Three, to be exact. And they’re thin sheets”, Jeno commented defensively. “You want us to get a heatstroke, Jeno?” “It’s just too cold!”). Their shoulder meets and although it’s a little too cramped for them to be together under the blankets, eventually they both made themselves comfortable and neither complained about passing the personal spaces of each other’s. Certainly not Jeno and especially not Jaemin. The months younger male between the two sighed in comfort. It has been far too long - so long that Jaemin couldn’t count the days anymore with both his fingers and toes where he and Jeno had last sat down together and simply enjoy each other's comfort just like this.

The brightness of Jeno’s laptop slowly fades to the opening of The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show. Jaemin turned to look at Jeno with a pointed look, feeling wronged by the choice of Jeno’s show selection. “What?”, Jeno asked with a playful grin as Jaemin looked at him accusingly. The younger one between the two points at the screen of Jeno’s laptop. “Really? The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show? We’re young adults, Jeno.” Jaemin complained with a playful whine when the show title shows up; the episode being about Cleopatra. 

“C’mon Jaemin. You know you like this show. You like learning about… people, places and history.” Jeno teased, shifting slightly. “Bet you like it even more with these!” Jeno holds out a container filled with bite-size pieces of cookie doughs. Jaemin’s eyes shined brightly and it reminded Jeno about the constellation he had learned the other day with Mark in their ‘Astronomy Club’. (“It’s a lame club”, Donghyuck remarked. “You’re just salty you joined the maximum 3 clubs and astronomy isn’t one of it so you couldn’t be in any same club as Mark is”, Chenle teased, sticking his tongue out).

“I’ll excuse your choice of show this time”, Jaemin instantly reached out for the container, uncapping it and digging for the first golden treat. Jeno smiled, dimples making its way to his cheeks but gone unnoticed by Jaemin, who was busy with the treats instead while having his attention also to the screen of Jeno’s laptop.

Some time passed. The container of cookie doughs are half wiped out by Jaemin alone, who is now intensely looking at the episode of The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show’s Ask Her Out. It was until that the episode is over that Jaemin turned to look at Jeno, who at that time was caught red-handed for looking at Jaemin.

Jaemin smiled sneakingly. “Couldn’t get your eyes away from me?”

Jeno then one-upped Jaemin. “Couldn’t get my eyes away from my amazing boyfriend.”

The latter flustered from the grinny dimpled male. “Cheesy.”

“That’s how you like it best, Nana.” Jeno remarked teasingly, earning an immediate slap to his shoulder. The months older male between the two laughed victoriously while the other remained flustered. “You’re so cute when your ears are extra red.”

“Stop that, Jeno!” Jaemin peeled himself away from the sheets he and Jeno were under of, feeling extremely hot for the most embarrassing reasons.

“Can’t help it. It’s been awhile since we got to spend time together. I wanted to make sure you still like me by doing this”, Jeno smiled, almost embarrassed to his words.

Jaemin took a quick glance at his boyfriend before moving to settle close to Jeno again, this time without the sheets covering him as he intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “You silly. Of course I’d still like you. I’m absolutely whipped. I’m sure Renjun’s been telling you, or at this point, complaining how much I tell him that I missed you a lot.” 

“It’s endearing to see him suffer because of it.” Jeno grinned, squeezing Jaemin’s hand with his reassuringly. Jaemin smiled.

“This is why I like you the best. We connect like this.”

Jeno takes a long glimpse of his boyfriend, feeling overwhelmed and smitten after the months of missing his boyfriend (even though they had video call in between the absence of each other) due to how he had to go abroad for a few months because of this school exchange program he was selected for. Jaemin didn’t want him to missed on it despite how they wouldn’t be together for that period but because Jaemin had believed in him, Jeno was willing to give it his all. Everything else after that paid off when he could come back and meet Jaemin like this. “I missed you a lot.”

Jaemin was almost taken back but had immediately softened, leaning close to give his boyfriend a light peck to his cheeks. “I missed you a lot too, silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my first jaemin x jeno fic? Don't think I've wrote them before. comments and kudos are much appreciated! | twt: j0hnils


End file.
